Heroes are human
by Hero-and-Teacup
Summary: "Artie I don't want to be your hero, I'll only let you down."  Cop!Alfred and Teacher!Arthur AU. song fic. Warning for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Have you noticed that any time there is a beautiful day, something terrible happens? Don't give me that look. Hear me out, it's true! Think about it. How many stories have an opening like this: "It was a beautiful, sunny day when the unthinkable happened." Huh, how many can you think of? A lot, right? See, I told you! Just add a few sentences here and there and it's like at least two handfuls of stories! H-hey, don't be angry because the hero was right! Don't roll your eyes either, it's not nice! Stop or I'll pout; I'll do it. No one can resist my "kicked puppy" pout. No wait, don't leave! Hey, reader, come back! Arthur! Tell them to come back!<p>

Alright, alright, I'll get to the point. A warm, beautiful day was when my hospital stay started. (I have to say I honestly hate hospitals since Matthew's death five years ago. I'm sure once I leave the staff will be thrilled. I'm not the best patient unless Arthur is around. But this is beside the point.) I remember the morning all too well; it was warm and sunny with a slight breeze roaming through town. I should not have been at work that day; I had off, as did Arthur. I planned to take Artie on a picnic across town in a small park that overlooked a beautiful lake, but work came up. Officer Palmer called me early that morning, weaving a story about being sick and unable to work. I knew it was utter bullshit. We had a three day weekend due to holiday. I knew Palmer well enough to know he wanted to drag it out. Yet I told him I'd take it anyway. I owed him a favor and I am a man of my word. I took Palmer's shift for the day already knowing we would be short-handed. I remember Arthur was not pleased one bit. It took a lot of convincing to keep Arthur from getting upset. Without a fight, I promised Artie a fancy dinner on Friday when I had an earlier shift to make up for the day. It was a shame; I really wanted that romantic picnic with Artie. I guess if I had known I'd be in the hospital before I took Palmer's shift I would have still gone in. It's better me than him. He has a child on the way, but I do have Arthur. I know Arthur must have been horrified. -Sigh- Poor Artie…

Oh right, the story, where was I? Right! So after my promise to Artie and a few kisses goodbye later I left to cover Palmer's shift. And that was where the true story began.

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short. I wanted to post this because a plot bunny popped into my head.<br>This will be a song fic. Just not yet. Also it will be in America's P.O.V just he will not be addressing  
>the reader any more until the end. I have the beginning and ending done just filling in the rest<br>of the story now. Uploaded so I wouldn't quit! C:

It will get better I promise!  
>Sorry about any bad spelling and grammar let me know so I can fix it.<p>

Let me know what you think?

- Kelsey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song  
>I do however own this cup of coffee C:<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>They said that they found it in the basement<strong>_

_**Enough to just blow that roof to the pavement**_

_**And he was the man for the job**_

_**A one man bomb squad**_

* * *

><p>A beautiful day made its way to a just as beautiful afternoon as Lieutenant Fetcher and myself sat and ate lunch at a local fast food joint. I was on my forth burger when Fetcher looked at me with disgust.<p>

" How can you eat all that food, Jones?"

I grinned laughing, " I dunno cause its good? And for the record dude I got a fast metabolism."

I popped a fry into my mouth before taking a huge swig of my soda. " If I ate as much as you, I'd be as fat as a house. I don't get it." Fetcher shook his head.

"Like I said fast metabolism, dude." He waved me off with his hand as he finished his burger. " If you die from eating all that I better get a partner who does his own damn paper work for a change." I pouted.

" You asshole! I do my paperwork!" Fetcher rolled his eyes.

" Right." I flipped him off. " You-" He was cut short by the radio going off calling in a 10-28 at a nearby office building. Dumping our trays we raced to the car. Jumping in quickly and even before Fetcher's door shut I hit the gas. Five years on the force had me ready for anything, and like everyone in our squad I had some crazy stories I could tell. Being an officer really showed me the crazy side of people and how stupid some could act. I took a sharp left. " Jones! Slow the hell down!" I rolled my eyes.

"Look the hero got this, Calm down man." Fetcher grabbed the dashboard in font of him as I took another left. Fetcher cursed as I just laughed.

Fetcher has been my partner for a good three years although we have been good friends since Matthew's death. Fetcher and myself both lost a younger brother which was the foundation to our friendship. Funny how things work, I though of Fetcher as a total asshole before that now we are the best of pals. Since starting my duty of a member of the cities bomb squad Fetcher, Palmer, Smith and myself are inseparable. A small city means two small squads to handle any bomb threats, the four of us were spread among the two. We work our normal patrol shifts till a call comes in then we rush off and save the day. Arthur always has a heart attack when I head into work, poor guy. He tends to think something terrible will happen to me, just proves him wrong after I arrive home every day unharmed. He really should stop reading all those crime books. Grinning I pulled the car into the parking lot across the street from the office building the threat was in. Fetcher jumped from the car quickly. " Last time you drive. I could have died!" He growled out. I laughed as we made our way into the chaotic scene.

Four other patrol cars blocked off the street as people flooded out of the tall office building on the other side of the street. Lieutenant Fetcher scrambled to take over the scene. Officer Oliver filled Fetcher in, pulling out blue prints of the building pointing to several rooms. " The bomb is located here." Oliver said pointing to the large bottom floor basement. "We've found the man who placed the bomb but he refuses to speak a word. We know he already set the item off, it's set to blow in thirty minutes," he paused looking at his wristwatch. " ten minutes ago. We also had everyone evacuate the building, the last of them exiting while you two arrived." Fetcher nodded.

" Good work, Oliver."

" Who was the man who set the bomb? You said you had him?" I asked.

" A man in his mid-forties, laid off back in March from the company after budget cuts." I nodded.

" Bomb, running on a timer?" Fetcher asked Oliver who nodded.

" From what the caller described yes. Also it seems to be fairly large."

"How large is fairly large?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Enough to make the building crumble. Lieutenant Fetcher frowned.

" Alright Oliver and what are our options?" Before Oliver could answer Fetcher I pointed to the stairwell on the paper.

"Only one way out."

" Or in for that matter, not counting the air ducts. The stairwell is the best option the ducts will take us too long to reach the bomb."

"Time." Fetcher ordered.

" Fourteen minutes."

"Jones." Fetcher looked at me, I grinned tipping my hat I replied easily.

" At your service sir."

* * *

><p>Here is the next part to this story.<br>Is anyone even reading my horrible writing? I hope so D:  
>xD Any way the next part should be up soon<br>sorry for any bad spelling or grammar in here, see something wrong let me know so I can fix it.  
>Review please! C:<p>

-Kelsey


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia or this song

* * *

><p><em><strong>Any moment <strong>_

_**I'm ready to blow**_

_**I can't stand it, I get so worried**_

_**I get so low**_

_**But If I'm never your hero I can never let you down**_

_**And the sirens go oh ah oh ah.**_

* * *

><p>I nodded quickly as Oliver went over everything, for the sixth time.<p>

" Olly I got it, bro. I've defused a bomb before." He frowned.

" That may be so but nevertheless…" Oliver continued to talk but I drowned him out. I was almost finished pulling on the heavy piece of equipment. I chuckled thinking how the helmets to said equipment made me look more like a space man, rather than an officer about to disarm a bomb. Or maybe more like a deep sea explorer. The protective gear just looked funny, too funny for how much the damn thing weighted. If disabling the bomb didn't kill me the heavy ass suit would. I laughed again, Oliver was fuming now.

" Jones! This is serious! Can't you go five minutes without playing around and do something right? You don't even know what I've just said do you?"

I sighed. "of course I do. I heard ya for the first 10 times." I repeated each step he told me to do once I reached the basement along with any other information or tidbits he added in the past three minutes. He seemed even more irritated now, maybe I shouldn't have listen to him in the first place. I frowned now. " Oliver, I take this very seriously whether you guys believe it or no, dude." I ran my fingers through my hair then placed the thick space/ocean exploring/bomb protecting helmet on my head, giving a thumbs up afterward. Fetcher approached me, slapping my back with a shared nod I was off, eleven minutes left.

As I entered the depths of the building I slowly let my mind wander. Even a hero like myself has the right to be nervous. Even I can be a little fearful of a small box I reassure myself. Things like this are tough and deserved to be feared rightfully so but that's not my job. I tell myself every time not to worry yet it makes the knot in my stomach grow more and more. The knot is made of worry, fear, anticipation, bravery and common sense. I got this I repeat over and over. I sighed. Keep moving Al I start to chant instead. Each step my body told me to run the other way but I keep going doing the job of a hero. No one ever asked if I was nervous, why would they? I gave off an aura radiating arrogance, ignorance and over confidence but sometimes it wasn't true. But this is no time for that thinking I was a hero and what do heroes do? I asked myself. They save the day… like a boss. Making a lot of head way I let my mind wonder to Arthur. I wondered what he was doing right now, most likely grading papers or maybe shopping. We did need food to fill the cupboards. I groaned, please don't be planning to cook dinner Artie. " We better eat out tonight, after this heroically heroic awesome act I'm about to do." I mumbled to myself. I can't stomach Arthur's cooking more than once a year and yet I ate it almost every damn day. Grinning, I let out a huge chuckle. That old man is trying to poison me.

" What's so funny?" I heard over the radio. I shook my head but remembered they couldn't see me.

" Nothing man, just thinking." I stated. Arthur always got rid of my bad nerves. Thinking of him always reminds me what I fight for, things I love and right now 'things I loved', happened to included my city. What better way to show it love then by saving it? I swiftly made it to the stairwell. " Alright, dudes, I'm almost there." I breathed into the radio, a static filled 10-4* followed. Then all that awaited me was a dimly lit, dark hallway leading to a creepy basement that held a deadly bomb.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Their last hopes, on him they'd hung<strong>_

_**And they weighed him like a ton.**_

* * *

><p>" Jones, hurry up. We are running out of time." I started to sweat, I was almost there as I climbed down the stairs one by one. I felt a ball reform in the pit of my stomach, my real work was about to start. It wouldn't take long my job is to be fast and smooth saving all from trouble. I wanted to jump and shake out my nerves but knew it was nearly impossible with the bomb suit on. And one walking into this situation whether it was myself or Fetcher or anyone else we were the last hope. Last thing standing between utter chaos and despair or complete victory. It was a scary thought but true nevertheless. The last hope in a horrible situation, just what everyone needs, a chance to keep everything on track. This time I'm the last hope for these people in the office building, they couldn't have picked someone better. I was in fact the best last hope they have to offer, I am the hero after all.<p>

"I'm at the foot of the stairs direct me where to go." A pause on the airway,

"Go to the third storage room on the left its in the middle of the floor hard to miss."

"10-4" I walked quickly my pace was set along with my path. Third storage room to the left, third to the left. Third left. Deep breath, open door defuse bomb, go have a beer with Arthur. Third to the left, deep breath, open door, defuse bomb, go home to Artie, have a beer. Deep breath, open door, play hero, see my Artie. Third, breath, door, hero, Artie. I replayed my plan over and over until I reached the third storage room to the left with two deep breaths I charged in. " The hero has arrived." I announced in the radio. The door swung open easily and I almost stuttered. On the middle of the floor as expected was a large box object, which was in fact a bomb but what was next to it caught me off guard. Attached to the monster of a bomb was thin wire leading away left and right. I wanted to cry without looking I knew the wires were connected to something terrible. I glanced to the right first then the left, the main bomb was connected to two smaller ones sitting in the corners of the room. Each set at thirty seconds. If it wasn't for my great work related observation skills I would have missed the two smaller bombs. A chill ran up my spin, this changed everything.

"Fetcher, problem." Static replied at first.

"What problem?"

"The bomb's not how we thought it was." I explained to him as quickly as I could leaving no details out. Static rang in my ears, I had to start working I knew it. I kneeled down. " Give me a time."

" Six minutes."

Fuck I groaned. "Better get to work then."

* * *

><p>*10-4 means copy just in case anyone didn't know.<br>Here we go chapter 3! : D  
>Also thanks to the few people who the story and added it to their watch list ! Thanks so much!<br>Review please! Let me know about any mistakes so I may fix them

-Kelsey


	4. Chapter 4

I sadly do not own Hetalia or this song.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tony don't sweat it<strong>_

_**Keep your hands steady**_

_**You were born on a dare but you were born ready**_

_**Cut the red wire**_

_**or was that the green wire?**_

* * *

><p>Even before I started I knew it was no use. There was no way to disconnect the other two bombs to the main one in the middle. One I could handle in six minutes, but three that was pushing it. I worked as quickly as I could my heart pounded in my chest. I examined the two new items ahead of me. Then I opened the top lid of the largest bomb, I concluded the two in the corner were a sick consolation prize for the bomb's owner. They were going to go off even if I disabled the first one. My heart dropped. We were defeated even before we headed in the building, even before we were called in. I growled, well I'm not going down with out a damn fight. I was heading into the rink fists swinging. I knew I had little over five minutes to disable them, I used my valuable time to examine the other bombs more closely. They had less explosive combined than the largest one but still enough to do a good amount of damage. I decided they were going to go off after the first was disabled or set off. They must be connected to wires somehow, like a reversed mouse trap maybe. Except they would recoil when they felt less weight than the first bomb's wires had to offer. Compared to TV disabling a bomb was easy, get rid of all the connecting wires and the bomb was useless. So where were these stupid wires that connected the three bombs together? Where the hell were they connected to?<p>

" Jones, you have three minutes left. Is it disabled?" I continued to watch the digits tick away on the timer attacked to the bomb.

" No, I have a lot to take care of, I'll get it. Give me time." I barked into my receiver.

" Three minutes, you need to leave now. It gives you just enough time to get out if you run. We agreed before you went in, now get your ass out of there. This is an order!" I scoffed. Heading to the main system again I opened the lid. I was going to start disabling the bomb.

" Tony? Remember at lunch you were telling me the story of your vacation to Hawaii with Annabel? How did that go?" A pause, he caught on to what I had planned.

"Al what are you doing?" I grinned nervously.

" Saving your asses. The two small bombs I told you about, they are going to go off no matter what I do but I can make it less detrimental to everyone by disabling the large one."

" Jones. Get the hell out of there now! An order! That's an order! No one can come and get you, don't you understand you need to get the hell out of there!" Fetcher growled desperately into the radio.

" I know, dude. I know.." A pause again, I was almost ready to disable the bomb. I didn't think he was going to speak again so I spoke up. " Your vacation, how was it? Huh?" I heard his face lock into a tight frown.

"When you get out of there pal, I'll tell you all about it."

" Tony, we both know how I'm leaving. I'm going to set off the smaller bombs after I cut the first bombs wires it won't be able to go off dude. I'm going to head to the staircase and try to get protection under there. It's alright. You guys should be fine, just keep everyone back." He growled as a response.

" Just get out your running out of time! Alfred come on."

I smiled sadly. " 'Ey Tony, Tell Artie I'm not going to be home for dinner all right?" I had to pause to hold a sob that wanted to slip from my throat then I chuckled miserably. " Tell him not to kill anyone with those scones of his and NOT to give them to the new neighbors he doesn't want to scare them away. Make sure he know I love him, please Tony just tell him that. Thanks for everything, bro."

"Al-" I clicked off my radio, grabbed my tool and clipped those damn wires. **My thirty seconds begun**. I was up and out the door way running like never before. I nearly tripped but kept going. Ha! And Arthur would always say those burgers slowed me down.

**Twenty-five seconds.** What's Arthur going to do when Fetcher reaches our apartment door hat off voice laced with respect and sorrow along with Captain Taylor. He'll make some of that revolting tea he likes and offer some of those God awful scones. Arthur always try's to be a gentleman. The Captain has never had Artie's cooking he would most likely choke on it. I could laugh at that thought, if only I had the time.

**Twenty seconds.** Would he have enough for the bills, for everything he needed? Would he even keep our old apartment, or would it be too hard for him to do so? Artie would burry me next to Mattie, that's for sure so I wouldn't be all alone but he would be. I'd get to see Mattie again, it has been only a week since I seen his grave. I winced. Just Artie please don't be upset, be okay move on. I love you and your stupid attitude, your moodiness, your bright emerald eyes, your hidden smiles rare and beautiful, your pouts that are just as cute as you, even your horrible cooking and those things on your face you call eyebrows. I love it all, I love all of you, I'm going to miss you so much. Find someone who will make you happy I thought.

**Fifteen seconds.** Don't give up those stupid hobbies you like either Artie. No matter how girly I or anyone else say they make you. I love those too. I wanted to cry thinking how I'd never see his beautiful face again, but he'd see mine. He'd see me after this cold and dead in a casket or on a table in the morgue. I didn't want that not now not ever. Did I tell him I loved him today before I left? I can't remember, why can't I remember? If only I had the time to think, could I recall the last words I said to him? If I had time I would have thrown my arms around him longer before I left. How long would it take for him to replace me? Would he forget about me completely? That caused my chest to coil in pain. No, of course not, never. Don't forget me Artie. Oh, what I'd tell you if I had time.

**Ten seconds. **The stairs were near, I was so close. I don't want everyone dressed in black at my funeral. Arthur and I talked about this a while ago I told him I wanted everyone in bright colors. I want everyone to be happy that I lived not sad that I died. Artie please don't cry when you find out. It hurt me so much more knowing I'd leave him alone like I always promised I wouldn't. Would he hate me? I hope not. Artie, will you know you were the last thing I thought of? I hope so. You always made me fell so loved and cared for I hope I made you feel the same. I'll miss you so much I thought. The tears were forming in my eyes now, I was practically running blind. Quickly, pick up your pace asshole, come one! I screamed at myself. Go faster.

**Five seconds.** I dove under the staircase. No one would come and find me till later after they re-cleared the area. Fetcher would send in some boys, they would find me where I told him under the staircase. Hopefully, at least they would find me in one piece or maybe I would become nothing at all after the blast. I just hoped Arthur had something to burry, it would be worse if he didn't. My thoughts focused on Arthur, my time was running out but I wanted him to be the last thing I saw. I didn't want it to be a cramped crawl space under the stairs that was dark barely lit by a small hanging light, that also smelled of dust and mold. I wanted it to be of Arthur, bright and beautiful Arthur who smelled like Earl Grey and the sea. How he did that I never knew, we lived a good ways from any ocean but he always smelled like he just was sitting on the shore all day. I thought of all the good times we had all the bad times, I just thought of him. I smiled. He'll be okay, after all this it would shake him but Arthur would pull through. No matter what I'll be by his side. I'll watch over him from the other side making sure he is safe. I promise you Artie I will. I love you, Artie. And for a second just before the bomb went of it felt as if he was there at my side, as if nothing was wrong.

**Zero.** My last thought was of Arthur as the building started to shake. A bright light flashed from the third storage room to the left, a horrible noise filled the air before I could hear nothing more. A blast followed, the building seemed to scream. Then everything hurt, my whole body was in pain, my head hit the pavement hard and everything turned black.

* * *

><p>: D<p>

Oh my this was fun to write I listened to all sad songs trying to make this  
>a really sad emotional part... I think I failed xD Anyway! Here is part 4<br>hope you guys like it. Thank you for all the story watches/ fav.s and  
>reviews they mean a hell of a lot to me they really do thanks so much! C:<br>If you see any mistakes let me know please so I may fix them.  
>Review please!<p>

-Kelsey


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hetalia or this song.

* * *

><p>There was a funeral being planned on that beautiful day due to a horrible accident, a hero tried to fix. A young man full of bright hope; new to the force ready to fight crime like never before. He was loved by many and brave like any hero should be. As his loved ones prepared his arrangements the scene he came from would be locked down and processed. The funeral would be large, all of his friends, family, and loved ones gathered clad in black. His friends would wear no smiles, but tears shining through their eyes. His brothers on the force would all wear their pressed and clean newly looking uniforms, respect and despair written on their faces. A coffin would be buried and stories would be shared. Music would play in the background, soft and slow but overall just plain sad, full of sorrow. A life would be praised for all the things he has done in his short life but also cursed for dying with so much left to do. Many would be sad, some would be angry others wouldn't care yet they would all take home a simple message: life was too precious to waste. The night of the funeral they would all head home with that message in mind, all silently thanking it was him and not themselves. Some would then call family they haven spoken to for years or friends they lost touch with and plan to get together. In life with the rush of the day it is so easily to forget who you are fighting for, who you want to come home to. It is easy to not tell your family you love them because you simply think they know. It is so simple to forget to call up a friend or a loved one because there is always tomorrow always another time and place. This would be his families wake up call, but I already had mine. This funeral wouldn't be mine, ( I'd later learn through Palmer of a death on the streets of a young man fresh out of the academy. He was shot to death while trying to do his job, I'd never heard of the man before or even met him but I stood by his side as he was buried for his last moments like so many other officers. ) I was still alive in a hospital bed. I got my wake up call loud and clear.<p>

I groaned loudly in pain then opened my eyes to be greeted by bright light followed by blurred vision. I blinked rapidly. "Shit" I winced out as I felt a wave of pain rush over me. My whole body was in pain and my head just pounded, even my voice sounded rough. I looked around noticing my surroundings, it wasn't a dusty basement that was for sure. Dull blue paint coved the walls, ( reminding me of the color you turn when suffocating or holding your breath ) the room was bright, smelt of cleaning chemicals and had the sound of beeping monitors everywhere. I was in a hospital, I groaned (again) this time out of displeasure and not pain. My body was littered with casts and band-aids or varying sizes. My right arm and left leg though were causing me agony. I sat up then bit my lip in pain as the room seemed to spiral. I looked to my left upon hearing soft snoring coming from a chair next to the bed, it was Arthur. I smiled broadly, I groped for his hand blindly. I hoped he had my glasses with him otherwise I wouldn't be able to see anything for a while. " 'Ey Artie." I poked his forehead a few times he started to frown in his sleep. "Art, come on old man nap times over." He turned his head to the other side. I grinned impishly. With all the force I could muster I pushed Arthur's shoulder hard causing him and the chair to tumble to the floor. I quickly laid back down and pretended to sleep trying so hard not to laugh.

" Bugger it! What the hell?" I heard Arthur's British accent voice whine out. He let a sting of curses fly from his mouth as he picked up his chair then sat back into it. I felt his stare at me then he sighed. He ran his fingers through my hair softly, then tugged on it sharply. I whined in pain and my eyes shot open. "Oi love, I knew you are up. " He smirked.

" That wasn't very nice." I pouted, then sat up.

"Are you draft! You pushed me to the floor your lucky I refuse to knock your teeth out for I am a gentleman." He stood up raising his caterpillars-I mean eyebrows higher on his face.

I laughed. " A gentleman? Yea right!" He scoffed.

" Belt up! At lest I'm not a stupid arsehole! And another thing Fetcher told me what you said. My scones taste fine, wanker. So sod off!"

" Your scones taste like couch stuffing! But I suppose your stews are almost as good as a burger." I mumbled the last part. I smiled again then gestured for him to come closer and he did after a small smile broke across his face. I pulled him into a hug and flopped down again onto the bed. I gasped in pain. That wasn't too smart of a move.

" You wanker! Get off, Alfred your going to hurt yourself." Arthur frowned and pushed to move I held him tighter. He sighed giving up the little fight he had and held onto me instead. " We should tell the doctors so they may run test on you to make sure your alright." He made no attempt to move.

" They can wait." I smiled into his hair." Just lets stay like this for a bit, I missed you, Artie."

" It is Arthur, you git." He paused then said quietly. " I missed you too." It was silent a few minutes, except for the beeping of the monitors and our breathing. "Alfred, I'm so glad your okay. I was so scared I'd lose you. I left the flat as fast as I could when I heard." He said softly into my neck, his words tickled the skin there.

" I know Art, I know. You thought you were scared? I was terrified I wouldn't be able to see you again or that if I couldn't see you again you wouldn't be okay. You wouldn't be able to live…" I trailed off.

" All the better not to play hero all the time, git. Tony Fetcher said you didn't leave when you were told to, do not be a berk next time. I would rather you be at home in our flat then in a hospital bed."

" But I don't play hero Artie-"

" Let me guess, is this where you tell me you don't play hero you are a hero." I shook my head and I sighed." What has gotten into you? You just saved an office building full of people, you should be happy. Although next time leave when your bloody told."

" I'm not happy! It still went off! People could have still been hurt. I don't want to be anyone's hero all I'll do is let 'em down! "

"Alfred-"

" No let me finish. I had to keep working I couldn't leave Even if I did, I wouldn't have made it out of there dude. If I let the bomb, everyone around the parking lot would be in the hospital with me. It would have been all my fault, I just couldn't.." I tailed off tears filled my eyes. "I was so scared, Arthur I though I'd never see you again. I couldn't remember what I said to you this morning. I was so worried I didn't tell you I love you. I do, I love you so much." Tears ran down my face as Arthur tried to mop them up with his hand. " And if that was just me, just one guy, imaging that being 200 people or 200 families ruined. I couldn't bring myself to run, to give up. Never." Arthur rubbed my hair. " I don't play hero Arthur, I can't. I'm not brave enough. I can't be a hero all I do is let everyone down…" I looked away " I let you don't I promised I wouldn't get hurt and look where I am in a hospital." Arthur frowned, pulling my face to look at him he spoke.

" Alfred, you are a hero, you are brave. You stayed when you should have left, what do you call that? Wanker. Belt up and stop being foolish. One mishap doesn't make you less of a hero, if so it only makes you more of one. A hero doesn't always win but they do what is right, and that's all you ever do. I'm not saying this to inflate your ego, heaven knows its already too large to fit in a bloody room. We are all human, not everything always goes the way it is planned but don't be draft about it. You did what you could you prat." I smiled weakly.

" Artie-"

" No this time let me finish." He let out a soft chuckle, then rubbed my head. " No matter what you do, you'll always be my idiotic hero." He smiled at me and I buried my face in his hair.

" Thanks Arthur." I leaned over and met his lips in a sweet kiss, full of sorrow and happiness. A nurse cleared her throat loudly and Arthur spurted and pushed away from me. I winced as he hit one of my sore ribs.

" Alfred! Oi, you git see what you do!" He jumped off the bed face red, I could only laugh. The nurse pulled up a clip board and did some test all the while I held Arthur's hand. He rubbed soft circles into the back of my hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And if this is it I want to go out with a bang<strong>_

_**But I don't claim to know anything**_

* * *

><p>Well, that's my story guys! If you ask me sitting in a hospital bed for two weeks in the most boring thing anyone could do! It really is, I hate it. The only good thing is Arthur comes everyday during his lunch break and after school and sits with me till they kick him out. I got banged up pretty bad but I should be perfectly fine to head back to work soon. I can't wait to get back although I'll be a little more careful this time. But I make sure I tell Arthur how much I love him, he does the same for me( though its hard to get it out of him with out sputtering and with the cutest red face. ) I don't forget to tell my friends either, because tomorrow I just might just go out with a bang.<p>

But enough about me, how about you? Did you tell your family you loved them today? Well you should! How about your friends? No, better call them right now! You'll call them later? But later may be too late! -Sigh then a pout- Fine, whatever you want to do, dude. It's a smart thing to do! I promise it is. But then again, I don't claim to know anything remotely intelligent but that's what I have Arthur for.

END

* * *

><p>Alright guys that's it! Last chapter sorry it took so long to update. This chapter took me for ever to write I re-wrote this damn thing 4 times and still hate the outcome. sorry for the crappy ending I was working on another story as the same time as I was finishing this up and I will never do that again. Anyway I still hope you like it.<br>Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorite this story !  
>If you liked this story and AU I'm making a prequel so look out for that it will only be a one-shot something short and quick but I have another mult. chap story coming out soon (that I was writing when I was trying to finish this one) that I can not wait to write.<br>It you see any mistakes let me know please so I may fix them and please review. Reviews make me oh so happy!

-Kelsey


End file.
